


Fairy Tale Endings

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dragon Magnus!, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tags, Inspired by a really good fanfiction I read once!, M/M, evil robert lightwood, prince Alex!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: What was there to over think? Magnus Bane didn’t need a soulmate. He could do and be more without one anyways. He was fine going without.Alec Lightwood didn’t believe in true love or fairy tales, not when his life was a messed up as it was. His father is evil, his youngest brother is sick, and there wasn’t time for nonsense.Neither thought they’d need each other. Not until the finally met and all the stars seemed to align perfectly. (NOT BETA’D)





	Fairy Tale Endings

Magnus Bane had only ever been in love once before Alexander Lightwood came into his life. 

 

And even that ended in tragedy, or at least on his part it did. He was willing to bet that Camille Belcourt had very little guilt over the things she’d done to him. No concern for how she made him feel worthless when he was already two feet in the dump. 

 

After she’d ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it repeatedly in her overly high heels; he had sworn off of love. 

 

He had been convinced at one point that she was his soulmate, the one that he was meant to have forever. All dragons had one, it was part of them. Their hearts beat in sync with one another and they would die for them. Destroy for them. Forsake for them. 

 

Believing that Camille was his soulmate was ridiculous to begin with. Soulmates bonded, they left marks, left imprints upon each other. That was how it worked. 

 

The only mark Camille had ever left on him was the possessive purple bruises she’d leave behind after a night of passion to prove to everyone in the tribe that she’d won and they hadn’t. 

 

He hadn’t realized that she was using him at first but once he did he’d ended things instantly and decided that he was done with love. He convinced himself that he didn’t have a soulmate. He was a lone dragon. He didn’t need anyone else to fill the emptiness in his heart. He would do that himself. 

 

From that moment on he had decided that he’d become ardmagar like his father before him. He’d be a leader, why the hell not? He had already sworn off love which was half of the ardmagar oath anyways.

 

He didn’t want nor need a soulmate. 

 

Or at least that is what he’d always told himself....Having a soulmate was normal all dragons where paired up in true matches by whatever powers may be. He had thought if he’d ever be unfortunate enough to meet his soulmate he’d tell the poor thing he’d taken an oath of solitude and that would be that. 

 

He had never expected such strong feelings, such an intimate bond, that immense feeling of undying love that he had felt had never been what he had imagined the bonding links would feel like as they clicked into place and tangled together like ribbons. Never would he have imagined the thrilling and painful burn that had taken place over his heart where that name had branded not only into his flesh but into his heart and soul as well. But even more astounding, he never would have expected to be the first dragon in thousands of years who had a human soulmate....

 

As he thought about Alexander now, in what could possibly be his final moments....he found that he wasn’t afraid of death. He wasn’t scared of the tyrant that stood before him with such a strong loathing of dragons that his main goal in life was to exterminate every last one of them all for the simple crime of existing.

 

Nothing scared him, not then. Not with the image of marked pale skin and jet black hair sweeping into luminous blue eyes in the back of his mind.

He realized that dying at the hands of King Lightwood for the ‘treason’ of loving the prince was a fate he’d accept over and over again if it meant that he got to meet his heart, if it meant that he got to kiss Alexander and hold him, love him and shelter him. He wouldn’t trade Alec for anything or anyone. Not ever.

 

He just hoped that Alexander felt the same way...

 

~~~~

 

Alexander Lightwood didn’t believe in fairy tail endings. He didn’t preach that all of his dreams and wishes would come true one day. Even when he was a young child he didn’t like the stories his mother and nanny would tell him. 

 

He wanted messy battles and struggling relationships with a deep underlying of love. He wanted the truth.

 

Happily Ever After just wasn’t it. 

 

But then again, he was raised by a cold and murderous King who refused to think true love and dancing fairies was something to exist. His mother wasn’t much better, quiet but demanding and both of them....so full of hatred. 

 

He was bound to be a negative thinker. Or at least he thought he was. One of them had to be the realistic one. 

 

Izzy was so cheery and positive all the time, it never would have been her. Jace was madly in love with one of the serving boys from the kitchen and he was convinced that they where meant to be together for eternity. And Max....

 

His gut twisted and he fought off the urge to throw up at the thought of his once sweet, innocent, lively little brother. The kindest person to ever live, the most positive and supportive of all the Lightwood children. 

 

Thinking about his brother made him think about how long sweet little Max had left...he had been slowly withering away in his blue walled room. The sickness had been eating away at him, seemingly unstoppable.

 

Alec would have done anything to save his brother, he would have taken his place in a heartbeat. Max would have made a better ruler then him anyway.

 

For the longest time Alec had convinced himself that there was no thing as a happily ever after. No such thing as true love and eternities together. It was all just a big mess of lies. 

 

Why would he believe in lies? That had always seemed like a logical question to him but then, then he met Magnus Bane and that had all changed. 

 

He’d always remember the feeling of love that he’d felt when he’d laid eyes on the man, had locked eyes with him and almost drowned in a pool of yellow-green eyes. How the slit pupil had made him feel like every inch of his body was buzzing. 

 

He knew what Magnus was almost instantly. He had expected to be terrified to be fearful and he had thought he would have to beg for his life. His father hated the dragons, he’d told the Lightwood children multiple stories about how evil they where but being face to face with the man had only made him feel a sense of warmth and safety.

 

And then the burn had started, right over his heart. He’d nearly crippled to his knees in pain but he had also wanted to laugh in pure bliss. Nothing had felt so invigorating and different.

 

From there puzzle pieces had started to fit together. Things started to make sense and that awful feeling of loneliness that he had always carried around with him had all but vanished moments after the burn had seceded. 

 

Nothing had made him happier. No one had made him feel whole like Magnus Bane did.

 

if he could go over and do it all again, never meet Magnus and never love him...

 

Although it would crush his heart into multiple pieces, he would take it. 

 

Now, as he all but ran down the dungeon steps and sprinted through the hallways he wished that he had that opportunity, had the choice to fix things. 

 

If Magnus died at the hands of his father all because of his hatred for dragons and for the simple fact that Magnus loved him and he loved Magnus, he’d never forgive himself.

 

He just hoped that the love of his life didn’t hate him for everything that had happened....

 

~~~~

 

The day it all started had been so normal...for both of them.

 

Magnus had been going about his duties as a training ardmagar. Checking on his people, arranging and aiding the defense at his walls, inspecting market bought vegetables and fruits, and visiting with friends....although that last one wasn’t a necessary action. 

 

Alec had been attending meetings with his father for most of the day and the other half was spent with his siblings in Max’s room. Reading the youngest Lightwood his favorite stories and reliving happy memories. As they had been doing since Max’s ability to walk had dried up.

 

If anyone had asked the two boys what their plans for that night was, neither would have been able to tell them the truth. 

 

Magnus had believed that he would go home and work on some of his papers, maybe chitchat with Cat. 

 

Alec had thought he would be home and probably asleep for the night. 

 

But as fate would have it, neither of them was anywhere near what they had thought they would be doing that night.

 

~~~~

 

He was lost, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a natural born hunter had gotten lost. He couldn’t even remember how he had gotten here, where ever here was at least. 

 

He stepped around a couple of trees, bracing his hands against the bark of an old oak as he tried to balance his footsteps. The roots, the grass, and the vines made moving in the forest extremely difficult. 

 

How in the hell had he ended up in such a tightly packed forest? 

 

His irritation levels where rising higher and higher with each passing minute and each stumbling footstep. 

 

When he finally turned to go back the way he had come from he finally heard something that lifted his spirits. A voice. 

 

“Nya! Dear, please come back!”

 

Nya? The voice was looking for someone, did that mean he wasn’t the only one who was lost in here? 

 

He turned back around and started to struggle through the mess and towards what could possibly be salvation. 

 

“Can I get some help over here?!” He called loudly and he felt a sharp twist in his gut. His feet beginning to push him to the left almost as if on their own. 

 

As he got closer to the voice the trees started to separate and the grass and vines stopped grabbing at his ankles. And then finally he broke into a round clearing in the trees. 

 

He observed his surroundings and when he heard a couple of twigs snap to his right he quickly spun around to face the person emerging from the trees. 

 

The man looked up and Alec’s breath caught. 

 

His eyes, so beautiful....so bright...bearing the slit pupil of dragons.

 

He expected fear, expected himself to cower when the man stepped toward him but all he found was warmth and intrigue. He even found himself moving closer to the man himself, a question on the tip of his tongue that was suddenly forgotten when the painful burn began over his heart and he pushed his shirt up with shaking hands to find a name in spiraling letters branded into his skin....and something told him his heart and soul as well: Magnus Bane. 

 

~~~~

When he stumbled into the clearing and locked eyes with the man across from him his who Being seemed to vibrate. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and his face flamed. 

 

He had come out of his home and his conversation with Cat because a little girl named Nya had said her mother tripped in the forest and can’t get back up. Being an Ardmagar in training he instantly started to follow her towards where she had supposedly left her mother. The little demon child had disappeared before he could even ask her what her mothers name is. 

 

He took a couple of steps forward, towards the drop dead gorgeous man in front of him, opening his mouth to talk and then snapping it closed when a burn started over his heart and a gasp escaped him. Almost instantly he knew what it was but he tried to not think about it. Although that was growing increasingly difficult when all he could think about was the black haired, blue eyed beauty. 

 

In an instant he knew that he was in for one hell of a ride with this one. His whole future had just been thrown away. There was no way he could let this man walk out of his life after that immense feeling of love he had just felt for him. 

 

~~~~

 

They started to meet regularly, in secret of course. Both of them growing closer and closer.

 

Alec told Magnus about how he cared for his siblings. He told him about Max and how worried he was about him. 

 

In turn, Magnus told Alec all about Catarina and Ragnor. About Raphael and how he had technically raised the boy when he went through a really rough time. He told him all about Camille and how he’d felt.

 

They shared everything, knew everything about each other. The day that the Lightwood family said goodbye to their youngest Alec found himself only wanting to be with one person. Magnus.

 

~~~~

 

He stumbled through the woods clumsily, his vision blurred by tears and his eyes red rimmed from crying. 

 

Max was gone. His little brother was gone. The disease had finally made its last stand and Max had lost the battle...Alec was broken and he hoped, prayed that Magnus would some how know that he needed him. 

 

When he stumbled into the clearing Magnus was already there, pacing nervously. He didn’t know about Max. Alec knew that. Knew that there wasn’t any way he knew yet. Only a couple of people did but Magnus was there, waiting for him as if he knew Alec was coming. As if he knew that something was wrong and when the dragon turned to face him, face full of panic and horror, Alec knew that he did know. He had felt Alec’s distress, he knew that he was needed.

 

~~~~

 

Magnus stumbled forward in the clearing right as Alec took those final steps forward and collapsed into the dragon’s arms with a broken sob. 

 

He felt his heart clench and he gently ran his hand through Alec’s hair “What happened? What’s wrong darling?” 

 

When the only answer he got was more heartbroken sobs Magnus’s heart twisted and he hugged his Alexander tighter. 

 

“Alexander,” he purred softly and pressed his nose into his hair “talk to me gorgeous...tell me what’s happened...” 

 

One word, a name tumbled from Alec’s lips and Magnus knew instantly what had happened. His insides twisted wildly and his arms got even tighter around his prince’s waist.

 

“Oh no....” he breathed and felt tears form in his eyes, his heart spilt and he knew that he was feeling the grief and pain that his soulmate was feeling. The sheer amount of hurt and sorrow hit him like a boulder and he tried to suck in a sharp breath. 

 

He would have to hold Alexander’s broken pieces and meld them back together. He’d have to protect him more fiercely then he already was and damn him if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to shield this angel in his arms from everything that came at him. 

 

~~~~

 

When their secret got out all hell broke loose, dragons who’d had vendetta’s against Magnus had decided that taking out Alec was pay back enough. 

 

He was human, not a dragon. He had very little chance of protecting himself against them and they figured by the time Magnus had felt Alec’s death they would be long gone and Magnus would be ruined. 

 

What they hadn’t bet on was the sheer force and strength of the bond already, after only a couple of weeks. 

 

They hadn’t even had their first kiss yet and they where still one of the strongest bonds to come to be in years. 

 

~~~~

 

Magnus had been going about his business, as he usually did. He was walking along side his best friend, who was deflecting the dark glares and curious glances the people around them in the market shot in his direction. She was truly one fierce person. And that was exactly why he loved her.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me...” Cat sighed and raised an eyebrow at him, her light blue hair piled on-top of her head in an elegant coil “I had to find out about your HUMAN soulmate from some stalker dragon...”

 

Magus flinched slightly, he had known that he was growing careless. He should have made sure no one had been following him to their meeting spot when he had gone to see Alec last and yet he hadn’t. His excitement getting the best of him. He’d been followed and the next day, the whole village knew. 

 

He was no longer in line for the title of ardmagar. He couldn’t be, he’d chosen Alec. The council was still reviewing the whole case. Trying to decide if there was any rules against a human and a dragon being soulmates.

 

Magnus had already checked, there was nothing against it. Him and Alec where free to be together. His people wouldn’t stand in the way of the soulmate bond if there wasn’t any express rules against it.

 

“I apologize my dearest Catarina,” he smiled sweetly at his best friend and she laughed softly “no harm done.” 

 

The market was quiet as they made their way down isles, people still trying to world through the situation themselves. But he hadn’t expected anything less.

 

A sudden feeling of alarm hit him and he felt his other form itching to come out, as it often did when Alec was projecting feelings of fear towards him. His desire to protect his soulmate making his steps come to a stop. His eyes flashed dangerously and the few people who noticed backed away in curiosity. 

 

Cat frowned and waved her hand in front of his face but he couldn’t even bring himself to answer her. His emotions fine tuned on picking up Alec’s well being. Wanting desperately to feel the warmth of Alexander’s soul brushing against his in a comforting manner. 

 

All he felt was a cold fear, his veins turning to ice.

 

Then it happened, enough to send him over the brink of return. Pain. A sharp and burning pain shot across his stomach and a low growl fell from him. A warning. 

 

Something had hurt Alec, he felt it and moments after feeling it he saw it. His eyes flashing from yellowish-green to a luminous blue as he accessed the ability to see through his heart’s eyes. 

 

All of his self control snapping in half, his will to stay in his human form breaking and sending him spiraling into the sky moments after transitioning. 

 

~~~~

 

Alec threw his arms in front of his face at the last moment, a claw slashing across his left arm. He cried out in pain and tried to crawl back, away from the angry red eyes of the dragon in front of him. For once in his life, he was scared of the creature in front of him. This was not Magnus. This was someone that wanted him dead. 

 

He had claw marks across his stomach, three of them. It was a deep wound and it was bleeding profusely. His vision was already beginning to spot and he could feel his awareness beginning to fade, his life slipping away before his eyes. 

 

The dragon’s red scales prickled like that of an angry dog and it advanced towards him where he was sprawled on his back in the grass. 

 

Magnus had warned him that he had enemies, people who would come after him in an attempt to get back at his soulmate. 

 

He just hadn’t expected them to come so soon. The first time it had happened he had gotten lucky, Magnus had been with him and the dragon had tucked tail and flew off shamefully.

 

Now he was alone and he was going to die. 

 

He felt a large weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see the dragon pressing his foot down on him. 

 

His eyes widened in horror as he realized exactly how he was about to be murdered. Crushed. 

 

The weight gradually increased, the red dragon clearly enjoying Alec’s struggle for air and cries of pain. 

 

He heard a couple of cracks coming from his ribs and tears fell down his cheeks as the pain increased. 

 

He was blacking out, his vision going white and his breathing was cut off completely. He couldn’t hear more then a annoying buzzing in his ears. And then suddenly, he could breath again. He was gasping for breath and wincing in pain with the effort. He definitely had broken ribs. 

 

A new sound broke through the buzz, a loud angry roar, a feral warning and then loud clashing. 

 

Through his blurry vision he was able to make out two large shapes, one blood red with prickled scales and deep auburn eyes. The other black with yellow-greenish eyes and a murderous gleam in them. 

 

He quickly tried to shift but a blinding pain shot through him and he finally fell into a black hole of oblivion.

 

~~~~

 

Garth wasn’t going to be a problem for Magnus anymore that was for sure. His black scales where dripping with dark splotches of blood. He’d broken one of their most esteemed laws. 

 

He landed outside his small cottage to find Catarina waiting for him, eyes filled with worry. The look only intensifying when she realized her best friend was cradling something to his chest like it was the most fragile thing in the world. His grip soft and caring. 

 

“Magnus!” She sighed in surprise and rushed forward “oh my god! What happened to you?!” His friend reached out to touch a splotch of blood on his wing. 

 

He gently set whatever was in his arms down on the ground and once again she was shocked silent. A human, more specifically Magnus’s human. 

 

She dropped to the boys side, becoming a nurse almost instantly. She poked at his ribs when she pulled his ripped shirt up to look at the bruises and he whined. Eyebrows furrowing and lips pressing together in sleep. 

 

She was surprised to hear a growl of protective anger come from her best friend. And she gave him a look that told him as much. 

 

She turned her attention back to the frail, bruised body in front of her. Her fingers pressing against his neck and finding his pulse and her other hand pressing on bruises and skimming the claw marks on his stomach, chest, and arm. 

 

Every new press of her fingers made the human cry out in pain or groan in discomfort but Magnus didn’t growl at her again.

 

When she looked back in his direction to find out why she realized he had shifted back into his human form. His cloths ripped and cheek cut. He was drenched in blood and she didn’t think it all belonged to him. He was staring intensely at his soulmate, eyes full of worry and she found herself surprised to see that look of love in his eyes again after all this time. 

 

“I-Is he going to be okay?” Magnus stuttered and took two or three steps forward. 

 

“I believe so,” Catarina smiled encouragingly at her friend “I need you to pick him up and take him into the house. I need to dress his wounds and make sure nothing else is broken...” 

 

Before she even fully finished her sentence Magnus had marched over and scooped the human into his arms, cradling him close again and she found herself worried about how their story would play out.

 

~~~~

 

Magnus was still sitting in the chair right next to the bed, Alec’s hand in both of his. Cat was more then ecstatic when she’d finally remembered the boys name. 

 

“How did you do it? How did you tap into his emotions so quickly?” She asked softly and came to stand beside her best friend.

 

He looked up at her with a forced smile “I don’t know, everything with him is like....two times stronger....I don’t know why...” 

 

The dark thoughts she’d been fighting off before came to the forefront of her mind and she sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead “Magnus did you- that other-“ 

 

His eyes darkened “he’s Dead Catarina,” his voice was steady but a small note of regret could be heard in it “I ripped him to shreds. It was like I couldn’t control myself. I felt Alexander’s pain and fear and I couldn’t fight the dragon, it wanted so desperately to reach Alec that it reigned in all of my control and when I saw him crushing Alec- breaking his ribs and hurting him- I cracked....” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed “Alec was whimpering, begging for mercy with the little breath he had left and-.” His eyes hardened “and I wasn’t letting him get away with it.” 

 

She felt chills run down her spine and she decided that she’d asked enough questions for the night. 

 

~~~~

Alec slept for two days straight and when he did wake up and tried to push himself to a sitting position he’d hissed in pain and fell back on the bed.

 

Magnus had all but jumped him with affection. Kissing his cheek every five seconds and finding room in the bed to cuddle against Alec’s side. Hands intertwined. 

 

When they had shared their first kiss, it had been in the weeks that followed the attack. When Alec had been handling recovery. 

 

For both of them it had felt like one of the most precious moments they’d shared. 

 

~~~~

 

It was hard to do anything with broken ribs. It even hurt to breath most days but he still wasn’t giving up. And Magnus was always with him, he refused to leave Alec’s side. If he was being honest though, he didn’t mind it at all. He liked having Magnus around. 

 

Magnus’s friends would drop by the cottage daily. He got along well with Catarina, he liked her and assumed that she liked him as well. Ragnor was grumpy and sarcastic but he didn’t seem to hate Alec. Or at least he hoped that the man didn’t hate him. Raphael, he most definitely hated him. Either that or he liked to pretend to hate everyone, everyone except his soulmate of course. 

 

Ragnor and Raphael made....quite a pair. All snark and sarcasm. Grumpiness and insults. 

 

Thankfully, none of Magnus’s friends had come by yet that day. He liked being able to know Magnus’s friends but he also liked the peace that surrounded them when they where alone. It was comforting. 

 

He was standing, one hand pressed flat against the wall and the other pressed against Magnus’s palm. Even taking two steps hurt, jostled his rib cage and made him want to stay in bed forever. 

 

“Come on darling,” Magnus encouraged “just two more steps.” 

 

He smiled slightly and focused on moving his feet, taking a teetering step forward and then staying still to steady himself. Should walking be this hard? It’s not like he broke a leg or anything. 

 

Magnus beamed at him proudly and his insides wrapped around itself and his cheeks heated up. He had only taken one step, one very small step and yet Magnus had smiled like it was the best thing in the world. 

 

They’d been together for a little over a month and Alec was convinced that he was already madly in love. He would do anything for Magnus Bane. 

 

If his father ever found out, things would take a turn for the ultimate worst...

 

“One more step,” Magnus smiled happily and gently tugged on Alec’s hand. 

 

He tried to shake the fog from his mind, tried to forget the cruelty his father would release on Magnus if he knew about Alec’s feelings for the dragon. 

 

With a determined feeling in the pit of his stomach he attempted that last step forward. His knees buckled and he started to fall, his hand sliding from the wall. 

 

Magnus moved with quick precision, his arms winding around his waist gently and holding him up. He had stopped the fall before it had even gotten to happen. 

 

Alec groaned in irritation and pressed his nose into Magnus’s shirt. Surely his broken ribs shouldn’t effect his walking and yet. Here he was, making a fool out of himself in front of the man he loved. 

 

Magnus’s helped him get back to the bed, letting his sit on the side of it for a couple of moments before he inevitably had to lay back down. 

 

Warm hands pressed against his cheeks and he instantly felt a sense of warmth and calm. 

 

“Are you alright?” Magnus questioned in a soft voice and ran his thumb over Alec’s cheek bone.

 

He forced a small smile and locked eyes with him, his breath hitching slightly at just how close they where. Magnus kneeling in front of him between his legs and cupping his cheeks lovingly. 

 

He had intended to answer his question. He was going to but Magnus had been so so close and he had wanted to kiss him for so so long...his heart reacted before his brain could even realize what he was doing. 

 

He closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, pressing his lips against Magnus’s in what was only suppose to be a small kiss. An experimental kiss. But then Magnus sighed in content and wrapped an arm around his back and all of his sense flew out the window. 

 

Small was no longer an option. He pressed his lips more firmly against Magnus’s and nipped at his bottom lip. Asking for an entrance that Magnus was all but too happy to give. 

 

He hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, he didn’t know what he was doing and he was suddenly nervous when he remembered that because he was the one in control and he didn’t know what to do next. 

 

Suddenly, Magnus took control of the kiss. His tongue sliding into Alec’s mouth and brushing against his. 

 

He was more then happy to let Magnus take the lead.

 

The kiss’s intensity continued to get hotter and hotter, at some point Alec had laid back on the bed and Magnus had moved to straddle his waist. His hands sliding over the skin and bandages on his chest and stomach. 

 

His breathing had become erratic and a small moan escaped him when Magnus had pulled away and started to leave hickeys across his neck and collarbone. 

 

He was an expert at kissing, at everything really and all Alec wanted was more. With all of his focus on Magnus, he could no longer feel the pain in his rib cage, it was numb. 

 

~~~~

 

While Alec had spent weeks with Magnus during his recovery his father was foaming out the mouth in a rapid rage. 

 

His son had disappeared. He was gone. No where to be found and he had convinced everyone that the prince was in danger. He had guards scouring the land in an attempt to find him. 

 

If Alec and Magnus had stopped to think about it they would have realized that Alec’s family would wonder where he had gone off to. They’d come looking. 

 

And when they did, they would find more then just Alec. They’d find Magnus and his people.

 

~~~~

 

They had lost track of the weeks he’d been there. Things had been going so well. A couple of days before the council had announced what they’d discovered. Alec had been granted permission to stay. He had the people’s blessing to be with Magnus. They had been ecstatic. 

 

He had started to walk around town everyday, he had started to get to know people. He liked them and they seemed to like him. 

 

When the castle guards had broken through the tree line and seen the community before them they had instantly charged into battle. Prepared to burn the whole town to the ground.

 

Alec had been only able to stand back in horror as all hell broke loose. Dragons transformed and attacked. Children where Being herded into the council hall for safety. 

 

Within seconds the ground was littered with bodies and blood. 

 

And alarmingly, the dragon’s where not winning. 

 

Magnus had found him moments after, his hand closing around the other’s and lightly tugging him toward safety when a loud cry ripples through the crowd and Magnus’s eyes widened in horror.

 

Alec was almost terrified to turn around and find out where that cry had come from but in the end he had and the tears that had started to form in Magnus’s eyes all made sense. 

 

A couple of feet away, Ragnor, was laying on the ground, lifeless. He’d been run through with a sword. The cry that had been heard had come from Raphael, who was sitting with his soulmates head cradled in his lap. He was crying profusely, begging his partner to open his eyes and to look at him but Alec knew that it was useless. 

 

Ragnor was Dead. And it was all his fault.

 

~~~~

In the end the dragon’s had fled, the ones that had survived at least. Magnus and Alec had tried to hide out for a while but Alec knew they’d find them eventually and he begged Magnus to leave. 

 

He refused and not even a full hour later they’d been found and restrained. He knew that Magnus could get free, could escape but he also knew that Magnus wasn’t leaving without him and he would never be able to get away. 

 

~~~~

 

The things that they had seen, the pain they had suffered and for what? To lead to this moment of horror?

 

Alec burst through the cellar door, panting and eyes wild in panic. The sight before him made his stomach twist into angry knots and he let out a cry of anger. 

 

Magnus was restrained in the middle of the dimly lit room. His arms shackles behind his back. He was covered in small cuts and bruises. No doubt he’d been tortured. 

 

Alec cursed himself for not finding an escape out of his room faster. 

 

When those yellowish green eyes looked up and locked with his own, his breath caught and he tried to go forward. He tried to reach the man he loved but then his father stepped out of the shadows and into view and two guards appeared on his sides, roughly grabbing his arms. 

 

He struggled against them feebly but he knew there wasn’t much he could do to get free. 

 

“Alexander...” Robert sneered “So nice of you to join us” he grinned maliciously and swept his arm out to indicate the room.

 

Anger built in the pit of his stomach he started to struggle more, tried harder. 

 

“You’re just in time,” the king grinned and walked a slow circle around Magnus with his gaze locked onto him like he was a piece of meat “we’ve been waiting for you.”

 

For a second he was confused, his father had locked him in his room. Put guards in front of the doors and below his windows. He hadn’t been able to get to Magnus. Why would they wait for him if he knew that he wasn’t able to come. And then it hit him, Robert had known he would escape and he had been waiting for it. That’s why Magnus was still alive. Because Alec wasn’t here to watch him die and that was exactly what the king wanted. 

 

King Lightwood kneeled next to Magnus, fisting a hand full of his hair and yanking roughly. Probably expecting to see some kind of pain in Magnus but got nothing from him. 

 

Alec on the other hand didn’t have the time to suppress his snark of fury. He jerked wildly in hopes of getting free. 

 

He wasn’t above strangling his own father. He would do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving Magnus. 

 

Robert grinned ruthlessly and pulled the dagger on his belt off, twirling it in excitement. 

 

He found himself yelling a string of curses, struggling with all of his strength against the guards and his reaction had made Robert even more excited about the whole ordeal. 

 

The king dragged the tip of his dagger across Magnus’s shoulder blade and his heart twisted painfully. His soulmate winced slightly and locked eyes with Alec. He could see the defeat in Magnus’s eyes, could tell that he was forcing a smile for his sake. 

 

“Dad! Please!” Alec yelled, his voice distraught, begging. 

 

“You’ll thank me for this one day Alexander,” Robert sighed dismissively “dragon’s are evil beings. They need to be wiped from existence.”

 

As the dagger skimmed over Magnus’s skin and came to a stop at his side alAlec’s heart beat sped up and he cried out again. Begging for mercy. Begging his father to stop. His knees gave out, tears poured from his eyes and he begged Robert to let Magnus go. 

 

“Please,” Alec sobbed brokenly “please father don’t do this....don’t hurt him...”

 

Magnus closed his eyes, as if the break in Alec’s tone had physically hurt him. He wasn’t scared of death. Not by a long shot but the thought of leaving Alec alone, to face this demented and cruel man everyday. That scared him. It terrified him. 

 

“Stop your blubbering,” Robert barked “this is for the best” he pressed down more against his side and Magnus couldn’t hold in his gasp of surprise and pain. 

 

The depression left his town, the begging and the fear all turned into hatred and anger. Alec struggled to his feet again “I’ll kill you!” He snarled “I swear to god I’ll kill you!” 

 

Robert’s face hardened and he laughed coldly “I’d like to see you try.” 

 

The next words that came out of Alec’s mouth sent the whole room spiraling into a panicked surprise “I’ll abdicate the throne!” 

 

The kings face became furious “don’t threaten me Alec” in the next second the dagger embedded into Magnus’s side and he let out a sharp whine. His vision going black. The last thing he heard before he completely fell into the darkness was Alec’s anguished scream of pain.

 

~~~~

 

He woke up in an unfamiliar room, pink curtains and a large purple rug was all he could see. The rest of his vision was blocked by a white sheet hanging from the ceiling. 

 

He was dead right? That’s how this went, Robert killed him for loving Alexander.

 

Alec. 

 

He felt a painful twist at his heart and struggled to sit up, pain blooming up his side and making him fall back down. 

 

The sheet was suddenly pushed aside and a familiar face looked into his field of vision. Despite the pain in his chest he felt himself smiling.

 

“My dearest Cat...” he mumbled and then frowned “wait, are you dead to?” 

 

She laughed softly “it takes a lot more to take down Catarina Loss, Mags you should know that.” 

 

He smiled “so then I’m not dead? How is that?” 

 

Once again the curtain was twitched aside and a girl he didn’t know came into view. 

 

She was beaming and her long gleaming black hair reminded him of Alexander. They looked a lot alike aside from their eyes. While his was a luminous blue hers was nearly black. 

 

“That would be me,” she beamed and kneeled next to him “I’m Isabelle, Izzy for short.” 

 

He tried to sit up again, surprised to see Alec’s sister in front of him with his best friend standing next to her. 

 

“Where Uh....” his mind was muddled and he couldn’t figure out how to ask or what to ask really. 

 

“My...” her eyes hardened “father had some of his guards drag you into the forest, abandoned you. When I heard Alec scream I ran down their to find out what was going on....” she frowned “I heard somethings and...well long story short I followed the guards and tended to your wound when they left. Catarina found us in the woods a couple of hours later....she’d been out looking for you...” 

 

Magnus looked between the two girls, eyes wide. Finally he directed his attention to Isabelle “why would you go against your father to help me?” 

 

She smiled “my big brother raised me Mr. Bane....I owe him my life...and you seem to be a big part of his heart....I wasn’t going to let you die if I could do something to help you. Plus,” she grinned devilishly “my girlfriend is a fairy and I have a soft spot for supernatural beings...” she blushed. 

 

Magnus forced a small smile “I’ve heard a lot about you Miss. Lightwood...It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

She smiled cockily and brushed her hair over her shoulder “I know.” 

 

~~~~

 

Magnus frowned and leaned against the wall, he liked Isabelle Lightwood. She was great but Jace Lightwood was a different story. He was cocky and loud. Magnus could stand him. Just barely.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder in that moment how things had went from him and Alec alone to him, Alec’s Siblings, and his siblings partners. He just wanted to see one Lightwood at the moment and sadly he couldn’t because Alec was locked in a cell below the castle.

 

He had tried to murder his father, Isabelle had seen it all. The guards had finally let go of him and he had lunged towards the king, hands enclosing around his throat. The guards had barely been able to pull him away from Robert who had started to turn blue by the time they had managed it. As he had been dragged out of the cellar, Alec had abdicated the throne. She’d seen that too.

 

Now he was in danger and they where trying to come up with a plan to break into the castle and bust Alec out. But they wanted to do it quietly. Although at this point he was beginning to suspect Isabelle and Jace Lightwood didn’t know what quiet was. 

 

At the moment they where arguing, Jace wanted to bust his brother out right now. Isabelle wanted to wait until they had the cover of night to shield them. Cat was sitting across the room with Raphael, who hadn’t talked at all since Magnus had got there. He looked lost. Broken. 

 

Magnus’s stomach twisted painfully for his friend. For both of them. 

 

Clary, Izzy’s fairy, and Jace’s boyfriend where standing behind the arguing siblings. He was almost positive that the boyfriends name was Stephen. Almost certain. 

 

~~~~

It took an hour and a half to convince Jace that busting into the castle at day time was a bad choice.

 

Then it took another hour to get him to agree that Salmon and Isabelle where the best options to get him out. 

 

Salmon worked in the kitchen and could easily say that he was feeding the prisoner. Isabelle often helped in the kitchen and could easily get past the guards. 

 

Izzy was going to do her thing, flip her pretty hair and smile flirtily and offer the guards some fresh lemonade. Drugged lemonade. 

 

Everyone else had to wait at the hideout which Magnus had figured out was just an abandoned shack deep in the woods. 

 

He was nervous and anxious. And convinced that he was going to die of anticipation. He’d been waiting three weeks to see his Alexander again. Time was up and he was more then ready for this to be resolved.

 

~~~~

 

He didn’t regret it. He would have went through with it if that guards hadn’t managed to pull him off of that sniveling Little bastered he was cursed to have as a father. 

 

He didn’t regret it and he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

 

Magnus was gone and it was all his fault. Where ever he went death followed and he would rather spend the rest of his natural life in the cells as long as he never had to see Robert again. 

 

His days had been filled with silence, pain. Sadness and a lot of it. The only thing that kept him going was the anger. 

 

He wasn’t a violent person. He wasn’t. Really, he wasn’t but Robert made even the calmest man evil. 

 

Doing the same to his son was no surprise to anyone. 

 

He was pacing the small floor of his cell, arms crossed when he heard the door at the far end of the hall open and two sets of footsteps coming towards him. He couldn’t see who they belonged to but he could tell that they where hurried. Fear clawed at his gut.

 

They where taking him to face that monster again. He knew it. He wouldn’t stand in front of the man who killed Magnus again. He refused. 

 

He took a couple of steps back, pressing his back against the cell and glaring through the bars. He wouldn’t do it. Never again. 

 

The footsteps finally came to a stop in front of his cell and he let out a visible sigh of relief. And then he darted forward, excited to see his sister’s smiling face “Izzy!” 

 

She beamed and grabbed onto the bars “Don’t worry Alec we’re going to get you out of here.” 

 

He looked over at Simon as he fiddled with the cell door “how did you get past the guards?” He asked in astonishment “how did you ever know I was down here?” 

 

She grinned “Isabelle Lightwood has eyes everywhere Alec, you should know this.” 

 

He smiled and the cell door finally popped open. Simon let out a soft cheer of victory and took a step back.

 

He took a step towards the door before wincing and coming to a stop “I can’t...” 

 

He could feel his sisters surprised eyes on him and winced again “Izzy- I was in love-he’s gone-I don’t want-“ 

 

His little sister’s eye dawned understanding and she held her hand out to him “I need you to trust me Alec, please. Just trust me? I can’t loose another brother...” 

 

~~~~

 

They should have been back by now, he knew it. 

 

“Magnus...” Catarina sighed and put a hand to her forehead in irritation.

 

Magnus in turn ignored her, pacing the length of the shack and mumbling to himself about time and how they should have been back an hour ago. 

 

“Magnus...” Catarina tried again, sounding on the verge of a blow up.

 

“I’m telling you Cat, they shouldn’t be taking this long!” He sighed loudly and paced over to the window again “what if something went wrong?” 

 

“Nothing went wrong Magnus, now sit your glittery ass back down and take a deep breath before I start to rip my hair out of my head in annoyance.” 

 

He fell silent and sunk down into a seat, looking mildly offended. 

 

It was a couple of minutes later that Raphael said the first words he’d said since Ragnor-

 

“Thank you god, he’s shut up!” 

 

Magnus huffed in offense but he was smiling slightly as well. 

 

~~~~

 

“Where are you taking me?” Alec asked his sister for the tenth time, they’d made it out of the castle with very little trouble. Mainly because Isabelle had managed to flirt and drag half of the guards on her way down to the cells.

 

His little sister could be terrifying. 

 

“Just shut up and follow me, you’ll find out soon enough” she grinned back at him before turning back around and lightly pressed the heel of her foot into her horses flank. 

 

A small shack came into view a couple of moments later and Alec could just make out the pink curtains over the windows.

 

Another couple of minutes passed when the door flew opened and Catarina Loss stepped outside, smiling blindly.

 

A grin broke out over his face and he was quick to dismount his horse and pull her into a tight hug. Which she happily returned. 

 

He was too surprised to ask how Izzy and Cat had met and when he finally did manage to compose himself to ask them the door opened again and his heart nearly stopped. 

 

He was favoring one side but he was alive and smiling at him and his whole body tingled warmly. 

 

A soft whine pushed past his lips when he launched himself into Magnus’s arms. Hugging him tightly and letting a broken sob free. 

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and hugged him tightly, pressing his nose into his shoulder.

 

As Alec held Magnus for dear life the door to the shack had opened a couple more times and Jace, Simon, and some small fiery red head had come outside. 

 

His heart clenched painfully when Raphael followed them and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. 

 

He expected Raphael to give him looks of disgust and to hit him in the face. Ragnor’s death had been his fault after all but he did none of those. He offered a tight smile and when Alec tried to apologize he glared at him and threatened to kick his ass if he tried to blame himself for what happened to Ragnor.

 

If anyone was to ask him again, in that moment if he would redo things knowing everything he knew now, he would tell them no. No because he had Magnus and his siblings and their friends. And yea, they’d lost people but they’d also gained people.

 

Alec Lightwood didn’t believe in fairy tails, and then Magnus Bane had come into his life and how could he not believe in them?

 

His very own happy fairy tail ending was standing right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Press that kudos button my dears! It’s much appreciated! ❤️ 
> 
> I know it’s not the best but I kinda liked it and decided to share! 
> 
> Much love! Stay awesome my lovelies! ❤️


End file.
